Weiss Schnee (Multiverse saga)
Weiss Schnee is a playable Character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes.Weiss is a character from the series of internet, RWBY, created by Rooster Teeth Productions. History Events in Multiverse: CIVIL WAR during the Civil War, weiss lied being the Pro-registration side but in fact it was with the anti-registration and passed them important information such as future who made the Pro-registration traps to try to catch them. in the final battle, already within the Negative Zone prison, are revealed the Pro-registration side that had among its ranks a "mole" that passed them information and told them that Tigra was a spy, in those moments Winter (the sister of Weiss) realizes that Weiss was the "mole" and those moments, Weiss with the help of Spider-Man goes on the anti-registration side , and not only passed information to them if not all of the Pro-registration had control of the cells, releasing all the heroes arrested for the final battle, after the final battle where the Captain America surrenders after seeing all the destruction they had caused, Weiss is you the few that are forgiven but this decides to stay with the Secret Avengers hidden in the House of Dr,Strange. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Air Step: Weiss forms a white glyph in the air. It can be used for standing on or blocking attacks. Multiple can active at once. * White Torpedo: '''Weiss is launched at full speed towards the opponent as if it were a torpedo. * '''Ice Wind: '''Weiss launches a seeing that you can freeze the opponent. * '''Red Dust: Myrtenaster glows red and Weiss shoots a wave of fire from it. * Blue Dust: Myrtenaster glows blue and Weiss uses it to send out a wave of icicles, freezing and damaging the opponent. * Yellow Haste: A yellow glyph appears under Weiss, greatly increasing her speed and slowing down time around her briefly. * Cristal Wall: '''Weiss created a wall of ice that serves as a defense, but that can be destroyed with a few hits. '''Grab Capture Glyph: Weiss forms blue glyphs around the opponents ankles and wrists, suspending them in midair as she lunges after them and stabs them through the chest. Super Move White Finisher: Weiss dashes forward and forms multiple glyphs around the opponent, which she dashes towards and propels herself off of to repeatedly strike the opponent, ending with a final stab that encases the foe in ice, immobilizing them for a little bit. Ultimate Attack Giant Armor: Weiss forms a yellow glyph under her feet to boost her speed and dashes at the opponent, Myrtenaster pointed forward. If she hits the opponent, Weiss lowers Myrtenaster as a white glyph appears behind her, followed by the glyph producing a giant armored arm carrying an equally large sword. Weiss then has the arm hit the opponent with a barrage of slashes, followed by Weiss firing off a blast of blue dust that freezes the opponent solid. Weiss then signals the arm, which does a powerful downward slash. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: '''Weiss walks onscreen, draws Myrtenaster, and twirls her weapon's Dust container around before taking a fencing stance. '''Exit: '''Weiss points Myrtenaster at the camera, summoning a giant armored arm with a sword behind her to do the same, before sheathing her weapon and dispelling the arm. '''Taunt: Alternade Costumes Weiss_3.png|Primary Weiss_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|uniform Image_Non_Disponible.jpg|costume of the lin kuei clan Trivia * is known for its Ending that is joined to the lin kuei clan. * his alternate costume is a costume of the lin kuei clan the curious thing about this is that this is a fusion between the alternate costume of sub zero of the "mortal kombat Deadly alliance" and primary frost costume. * He makes a cameo appearance in the ending of sub zero * how much it is used with his lin kuei costume can be seen to have his scar in red by his blood wins a kinship with sub zero * its actress's voice in Spanish, Vanina Garcia, previously you gave voice to Pacifica Northwest in Gravity Falls. Category:Females Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)